Bloodlines Never Die
by otaku250
Summary: When the infamous Dracula returns, it is up to Trevor Belmont III to train to destroy the dark lord with help from his brony friend Niell Danasty and a mysterious new student.


**Hello Reader's, Otaku250 here with a new story for your reading consumptions. This time I'm tackling the Beloved Castlevaina series. This series, Like Metal Gear: Snakes, will bring a new take on the lore of Castlevania. Now to anyone who has read or currently is reading my Metal Gear story, do not worry, it will still be continued along with this one, Now sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Bloodlines Never Die**_

March, 200l

There was a light fog in Transylvania, which complemented the gray walls of buildings and the dim atmosphere that followed. However, in the hollow comforts of an abandoned church awaited something that the world could not handle anymore. In the dark room there were 11 men dressed in dark red robes and markings placed all over the walls. All of the men wore hoods to conceal their faces.. All but one. This mans face was riddled with wrinkles and had snow white hair wrapped in a pony tail. He was looking forward to what was about to happen in that very room. He looked at the gothic styled coffin as a twelfth man in robes entered the room. He dragged a tied up maiden with black hair and placed her squirming body on a round metal table.

"My brethren" Spoke the tall 12th man "We have acquired the last vital piece in bringing are lord to life once more" He gestured to the woman "Are virgin."

With that said he took a knife with some markings on its blade and hilt. The woman was on the verge of tears, but could not scream for help, after all, they did take her tongue from her. As swift as a snake hunting for mice, the 12th man sliced the throat of the woman, spilling her blood in a small hole in the coffin. The white haired man smiled at this, at last, his purpose shall soon be fulfilled.

There was a silence in the room, nothing noticeable was happening. The 12th man was wondering why his lord wasn't coming alive. Most of the men felt the same…Except the white haired man. He was grinning like he had just one a lottery. He felt a dark energy circle the room and picking out its meal.

Instantly, that dark energy spewed out of the coffin and loomed over the robed men. The white haired man could no longer see his "comrades" as he was covered in the mist and only heard screams of pain and agony. The mist soon began to talk to him.

"_ZZZOOOOBBBBEEEEKKKK_" it began "_My how long it has been_" The screams soon diminished as the mist finished that sentence.

"10 long years is far to long without our presence my lord" said this Zobek character. "I am glad that the absence has not diminished your abilities, dominating this pathetic world of humans will be much easier now."

"_Afraid not old friend_" the mist diminished revealing a very old figure in front of Zobek, older then he in appearance. The figure was male with gray skin and long, weak hair the reached his back. He covered himself in a large cloth that laid within his former resting place.

"Things are still not as easy as we hoped" said the weakened lord of darkness.

"Hmm, this is… most trouble some, and after all the trouble I went to when I educated those pitiful cult followers" sighed Zobek, noticeably more troubled then the dark lord anticipated.

However, a dark thought came over the dark lord.

"Zobek" he said concerned "Is…THAT CLAN… still alive?"

Zobek winced at the sudden question "…Unfortunately yes, the Belmont's are still very well."

This left the dark lord angry, but he stopped himself from shouting "*sigh*… how old is there newest edition."

Zobek lightly smiled at this question "My lord, the newest edition to the Belmont's is only four, and his father doesn't have any hold to his faith."

"Really" the dark lord asked "How can that be? The Belmont's are the most devoted Christians I know of."

"That is the best part" Zobek said gleefully "The father has become a shallow husk of his former self and is now a useless drunk waiting for me to take his life down to hell."

"To bring better news" he continued "The Belmont's have moved to America, far from us."

"Excellent!" exclaimed the dark lord "what about the brotherhood?"

"they have spread to many different continents" explained Zobek "but they also remain here, but the Transylvanian branch lacks anyone of importance that can stop you."

The dark lord was satisfied by this turn of events, but still had questions "How long will it take for those other two to try and stop me."

"They can not do anything to you my lord" proclaimed Zobek "they need that child Belmont to slay you, and that wont be for a long while, and by then you will be your most powerful yet."

The dark lord chuckled at Zobek's enthusiasm "Hush now Zobek, it's time for me to feed, and you need to get rid of that _garb._"

Zobek complied and snapped his fingers, causing him to burst into blue flames. As the flames diminished, a robed figure still stood, but the robe was beaten and tattered. Underneath the robe was a skeleton, one with a cracked skull and a missing left ring finger bone. Zobek was not a mere worshiper of the dark lord, but a grim reaper, death itself.

"Shall we head for the old castle, my lord Dracula" said the reaper.

Dracula only grinned

* * *

In the lush Transylvanian forest's held a small house of wood and cobblestone. This house held a cloaked figure looking at the night sky wearily. A voice began to speak with him about his trouble's.

"_He is back once more, shall we find him_" said this voice.

"You no we cant child, we may have done it once, but we defiantly cant do it again" said the weary voice "but we can slow his progress here for the time being."

"_The Belmont boy" _proclaimed the voice _"we must train him soon, for I fear HE will be more powerful then his previous resurrections."_

"I know what you mean" said the cloaked man "I feel it to."

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDDD THAT'S A RAP. Okay guys, let me know what you think by reviewing the story and I'll begin work on Metal Gear: Snakes.**

**OTAKU OUT!**


End file.
